Another day, another story
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Everyday to you is just the same old boring school hours. Just when you thought it's going to stay this way forever, someone handsome, hot, and irresistibly sexy popped up and brought exhilaration to your life. AU Kakashi!teacher x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Erm hi :D This is my first ever time writing a fanfic so yea, pardon me for any grammar, spelling or any mistakes there are. I hope you like it :D Do comment / review on how I can improve on my writing and if I should continue :D Constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you so much :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi TT_TT

* * *

Another day, another story. But the problem is, the story stays the same every day. It was just another morning and I'm walking from home to school. The sky that was yet to be lit by the morning sun was dark grey this morning. It appears that it is going to rain,_urgh, _another way to ruin my idea of strolling in the park under the warm sun. School is as boring as anyone can imagine, and I am just one of those girls who wish that a super hot guy would come up to me and confess and we both live happily ever after. But everyone knows that that's not the kind of thing that will happen, and especially to me.

Dragging my feet to school and to my desk. I day dreamed on what kind of romantic scenario that I wished will happen next, until the bell rang, urgh. Everyone scattered into the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. 15 minutes passed and there was no sign of any teacher coming in. Just as the class is about to go into a chaotic mess of excitement that there is no teacher today, someone strode in.

As if nothing is wrong, with him, with the class or with his inpunctuality, he introduced himself. "I'm your new biology teacher, Hatake Kakashi. Pleased to meet you all today." His voice boomed around the class and everyone looked either awestruck or completely dumbfounded. Standing behind the teacher's table, is a guy that looked like he jumped out a of a magazine front page. He is roughly in his early twenties. White, greyish and soft looking hair that is spiked to the side. A button up shirt that is just the right size to give a teasing look of his perfectly sculpted body through the material. And as if to keep his face hidden, a mask that covered the bottom half of his face is present. Acting like he just noticed the curious stare at his mask, he gave the most believable lie ever - He is down with cough. Though the lie being obvious to me, the other students are practically too busy drooling or discussing over him to realise it. Rolling my eyes, I focused my attention on something else before fantasizing about having a daring yet secretive student, teacher relationship with him. _Urgh, I just did._Mentally scolding myself at those thoughts, his eyes fall upon me and as if reading my mind, he gave a wink that I can't help but melt at. Realising the fuzzy feeling deep inside of me, I turned away, ignoring anything or any attention set on me. Another hour passed and soon biology was over.

Grabbing my books, I headed out of the classroom of the last period of the day. While on my way strolling along the hallway to the main gate, a pair of hands shot out of a classroom and dragging me in almost instantly. Naturally, being shock at what happened, I let out a squeal that is a bit too high.

"Shh, it's me, it's me." Pausing for a moment the voice continued" And for your info, your squeal can damage ears."

_That all too familiar voice that held my attention from the beginning of the day!_ Raising my head to confirm the owner of the voice, I came face to face with the handsome, smirking face that towered over me. I felt a blush crept up my face. Pulling away from his hold, I put a few steps between us, hopefully hiding my blush from him, I asked

"Hatake sensei, i-is there something you need from me?"

_Shit, why did I __stutter__?! _He kept quiet for a bit, thinking of a reply before smirking, eyes holding a playful yet daring gaze.

"Well, actually yes indeed, I need a big help from you."

_Is it just me or this is like those scenes where the teacher swoops the student down into a romantic kiss and tells her that he loved her since the beginning of time?! _With that thought going through my mind, I shook my head lightly and start to ask what he needed.

"Well, what can I - " before I can finish my question, he leaned over to my ear and whispered "Your lips are breaking the rule, for being too tempting. " As soon as he finished, the fairy tale moment that almost every girl wished for, came.

* * *

Author's Note

Gahh, sorry if this isn't anything marvelous or wonderful. I tried, therefore you can't blame me ( T.T)) I'm not exactly sure if this turned out to be exactly like what I had in mind, but do rate and review and tell me on what I should improve on ! :D Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Hello, I've received this review telling me that they enjoyed the story ! Ohmygawd, you have no idea how much that meant to me, thank you so much! So here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes made in this :D Thanks !

Disclaimer : I don't know Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi TT_TT

* * *

I shut my eyes tightly, afraid of what's going to come and what's going to happen. Just when I can feel his breath on my lips, he pulled away.

" Just kidding. You looked like you are anticipating it. " He teased.

His eyes held a mischievous gaze and showing a taunting smile. Realizing that I had just indirectly indicated my eagerness to be with him, I shoved him aside and ran out of the classroom. For now, I just wanted to get away as far as possible from him and bury my head in a hole. Pushing my way through the crowd and murmuring apologies to people that I ran into, I got home in an instant without any disturbance. Dropping my bag off on the couch, I went straight up to my room and fall into my bed full of pillows. I screamed and hurl vulgarities into them, trying to vent my pent up frustration of this eventful day. Why did I reacted that way, if I hadn't nothing embarrassing like this would have happened! _Urgh why why why?!_ I continued abusing my pillows while trying to figure out an explanation for all these that have happened. _Isn't it like those 'love at first sight' moment you see in a drama?_ It sounded as if the voice in my head is chiding me for not realizing it earlier. Thinking back on him earlier this morning, I do feel a _tiny bit of liking towards him. Okay maybe not tiny. But hey, it's normal! He is good looking, a decent job and an amazing body, who wouldn't like him anyway?! He is like the perfect guy everyone wants to marry, excluding his devilish teasing attitude._ Just then, an image of him smirking came to my mind, and I smiled unknowingly at my imagination.

" It's normal to have that little crush, I'm sure it'll go away soon!" I thought out loud to myself. And just at that moment, my brother appeared out of nowhere, at least to me.

" Oooo ~~ Now my little sister have a crush on someone! Tell me tell me, who is it ?! "

My brother's teasing tone made me blushed and annoyed at the same time. Shooing him away, I forced him out of my room and locked the door. _I can't let anyone know that I am in love with my teacher! They'll think I'm a freak for sure!_ Deciding that thinking about all these isn't going to help, I went to do my rarely done homework.

Just when I opened up my homework, full of motivation and energy to do it, a text message to my phone distracted me.

" Come to this address in 40 mins if you do not want the photo of you and me being publicize in school (; "

Widening my eyes at that message, I tried dialing the number but it went straight to its voice mail. After hesitating on what to do, I grabbed a red colored hoodie and went out, heading straight to the address given.

" Oh, and just for your information, even a second late will affect everything ~ "

Another message came. _That stupid cunning, blackmailing teacher! How can I even like someone with this kind of asshole attitude._ While on my way there, I continued dialing his number, but the results never did changed. Counting down the time on my watch, the more worried I felt. Thinking up scenarios on what may happen to me if he did publicize it isn't helping me either. And luckily, in the nick of time, the bus stopped and I hurried to find him.

*** Kakashi's POV ***

Walking towards the address that I've just sent to her, I chuckled to myself, picturing her anxious expression cursing me. She's so cute. I picked up a few snacks and drinks while on my way to the address as it is just a short ten minute walk from where I live. Arriving at the address, which is actually quite a remote park, I leaned against a pillar beside a small picnic table, waiting for that gullible red-riding-hood to arrive.

After waiting for about 10 more minutes, I started counting down for the moment of her being late. But to my dismay, I saw a small figure wearing a red hood jacket and blue skinny jeans frantically looking for someone. Deciding to tease her a bit, I hid myself behind the pillar and waited for 40 minutes to be up before showing myself.

_4.44pm... 4.45pm... 4.46pm!_

I stepped out of my hiding place and a few steps infront of me is her back. In a second or so, she whipped around and walked right into me. Stumbling back a step, I steadied her and gave her my warmest smile while trying to hide my inner laughter.

* Your POV *  
Realizing that I've just walked right into him, I stumbled a few steps back and giving him my harshest glare I can muster up right now while trying to control the burning that is creeping up my cheeks. Expecting him to give me a that sexy smirk of his, a warm smile is plastered on his face. Clearly noticing his effort to hide his laughter, a smile broke out on my face.

" Delete the photos. "

I changed to a hard look and tried to sound angry at him. But the expression on his his face did no help, worse made my anger melt away. After a few seconds of staring at each other, he finally pulled out his phone. Thinking that he is actually going to delete it without any argument or so surprised me. I let my angry demeanor drop off. But as unpredictable as he is, he shoved his phone right infront of my face, making me look directly at the time shown on his phone.

" You're late by a minute, my dear. " He taunted.

" Huh?! "

I gasped and tried snatching his phone. Pulling back quickly, he turned me around, back facing a pillar and closed in on me. Inhaling a sharp breath, the smell of his cologne hit my nose and our intimacy made my heart beat as if I just finished sprinting around the world.

" Now now, what punishment should I give? "

* * *

Author's Note : Okaay, this chapter is slightly longer, but I somehow feel that it's full of nonsense. I'll update asap if you all like :D Do review on how I've done and how I can improve! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Hihi, here's chapter 3 for you guys :D Hope you enjoy the story, do tell me on how I can improve it (: Excuse me for my mistakes and for it's dragginess. Erm, for those of you who is curious or feeling weird about their 'big' age gap, here's something. In this story, Kakashi is only 22, and the oc is 18. This story begins at the start of the year around January / February. Thank you for reading once again!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi :/

* * *

Knowing that he'll just embarrass me again like what he did in school just now. I pushed away any hesitant and pushed against his elbow in a sudden and quick movement. His arm buckling, I hurried out of his grasp and put a distance between us.

" Delete the photos. "

I demanded again, but with rougher tone this time round. _It looks like he is finally giving up his antics this time round_, I thought as he let out a small sigh.

" I don't have any photos, it's just an excuse to get you here. "

Stating the truth, he leaned back against the pillar looking bored. Staring at him in disbelief, a new wave of fury rose in me.

" Making me rush here in 40 mins, searching for you frantically afraid of what you are going to do to me, all those anxiety and fright all for the sake of you to tell me that this is a prank?! "

I began, he tried to say something but I cut him off and continue,

" Then you went and hide from me, taunt me and try to embarrass me again. Thank you for all these. Thanks a whole goddamn lot. "

Turning my back to him, I ran towards where I came from. But in a matter of seconds, he caught up with me. _Damn my speed._ Pulling my arm, he spun me around and into his embrace. Trying my best to get myself out of it, but he easily overpowered me with his strength.

" Sorry, I didn't know it would upset you this much. "

He mumbled softly. Loosening his hold on me, I squirm out and look straight at him, trying to figure out if this was an act or a sincere apology. The emotions swirling in his midnight black eyes left me stunned. All I see is worry and guilt - the two emotions that I assumed he'll never have when playing a fool with me. Seeing the shock on my face, he masked away his emotions quickly and looked away, asking me if I'll stay for a bit. Nodding to his question, I followed behind him as he led us to a sheltered area nearby. Passing me a can drink that he seemed to have with him from just now, I took it and murmured my thanks. As the silence took over us, the awkwardness became thicker. Just as I was about to break the silence, I heard him mumbling something almost inaudible to himself.

" I guess you don't remember after all huh..."

It was spoken in such a hurt manner that I couldn't help but feel the hurt in me too. Uncertain if I should probe about it, my curiosity took over.

" Remember what? "

I questioned him, full of wonders on what he would reply. His sudden movement of turning around and looking at me, shock evident on his face, as if he didn't expect or meant for it to be heard by me. Shaking his head lightly, he shrugged me off and changed the topic.

" What were you doing before I called you? "

He queried, trying to get that question off my mind. Knowing that further questioning him will lead to an unhappy end, I shoved the question to the back of my mind and answered.

" Full of motivation to do my homework, until a certain someone distracted me. "

I said full of might, smirking at my answers given, I look straight into his eyes, expecting him to counter back. Seeing the challenge I set for him, his lips curled into a smirk.

" That someone must have been so important to be able make you neglect your homework huh? "

" Who says, I got distracted only because he used despicable methods. "

Upon hearing my reply, he broke out into a small laugh. It's as if his laughter is magical, my mood seems to be lifted up and the awkwardness disperse into the thin air. Smiling at this very moment when neither of us are arguing, I thought about how great it would be for it to stay this way forever. _He's your teacher, remember? _A voice echoed in my head. Snapping myself out of this fantasy, I tried to stop the feelings that are swirling inside of me.

" Don't you have to go back to school? "

I asked, hoping to constantly remind myself that he is my teacher.

" Nah, it's my first day working, therefore I was given the permission to leave early today. "

He replied like it didn't mean a thing if he is a teacher or not. But in actual fact, it did meant something. A teacher and student aren't suppose to meet up and act like friends in the first place!

" Hey, erm, I have to go home, there are things I have to do. "

Standing up and taking a few steps, he too, got up and ruffled my hair. After hearing his goodbye, I went back to the bus stop and went home, my mind blank. The feeling of his hand on the top of my head hadn't went away. His warmth lingered there, making me regret of leaving so early. At that moment, the bus came and the journey home is filled with thoughts of him.

After doing my usual routine when I'm home, I plop down on my bed, preparing to let sleep take over me. _I guess you don't remember after all huh... _I suddenly jolted up, remembering that sentence he murmured to himself. Pondering about what he meant by that, I came up with the most possible answer.

**_" What am I suppose to remember?! "_**

* * *

Author's Note : Okayyy, the end of chapter 3 has come. I know that my chapters are really short, but I can't churn out anymore things right now TT_TT Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that it's kinda draggy, I'm sorry -bows- Byebye TT_TT


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Sorry for the inactive update I'll try my best to update as often as possible but due to my computer being a bitch, I can't update very often. Here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy and pardon me for any mistakes made And for those who followed, favorite, and reviewed, I thank you guys very very much. They really made my day despite it is just a click of a button. Thank you so so much :D

Disclaimer : IU don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Kakashi. How I wish I do...

* * *

Pacing around in my room, my mind kept on wandering back to the question. Being absolutely sure that the question is referring to me, I wrecked my brain trying to find the answer. _I'm sure that I haven't got into any accidents that will cause amnesia, right?_ Thinking back on my eighteen years of life, I tried to recall anything that has happened. Suddenly, it felt as if my skull is breaking apart. The headache caused me to get giddy and the world seems to be turning upside down. Setting myself down on my bed, I clutched my head, hoping desperately for the headache to subside. Unknowingly, I fell asleep with the throbbing in my head.

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock. Thankfully, the throbbing headache I went to sleep with yesterday was gone. Lazily, I got out of my bed and went to complete my daily morning routine. Locking the door, I head out of my house and go to school. On my way there, I've decided that I want to know the answer from him. Feeling happy with myself for coming to the decision, my mood for the day seems to be lifted up.

Upon reaching school, the first thing I saw was the crowd right in front of the office, just the right place to block my locker. Trying to push myself into the crowd, I finally reached my locker and put my bag and take out my books. All of a sudden, the crowd pushed back and there are squeals and gasps of the girls. The impact knocked me down until a pair of hands shot out from the crowd and pulled my back onto my feet and helped me to regain my balance. I looked down, embarrassed, and murmured my thanks, trying to get myself out of this awkward situation, that's when his voice is the one that said

"You're welcome."

My head shot up immediately to see his midnight black eyes. Again, his face is covered by another mask. Tearing my eyes away from him, I bowed and left hurriedly to go to my class.

The rest of the say passed quickly, until the last lesson of the day – Biology. He strolled into the class and the girls immediately stood up and greet him, probably with all their love. The lesson went on with him trying to get the students to focus on the lesson instead of ogling at him. Giggling lightly, I tried to get the lesson into my head but at that moment, I suddenly thought of how the heck I am going to ask him about the question. _I surely can't just barge into his office and demand an answer…_ My mind drifted off to the question I set for myself, and all the solution just look like death traps to me. _Ah! I know! A text message!_ Smiling at my brilliant idea, I fished out my phone immediately and send him a message as secretly as possible. While he asked us to do the work he gave, he took out his phone and read the message. Not even bothering to reply, he walked towards me.

"Now, now, I thought there is a rule of not being allowed to use phone in class? Stay back after school and meet me to collect it, with a reasonable excuse of course."

With that, he took my phone from my hands and walk back to his desk. Cursing him under my breath, I obediently did my work. Strangely, the time did not pass as slow as I expected it to be. Soon, the bell rang signaling our dismissal. I stayed quietly at my desk and waited for him to finish his business. When he finally got his fangirls to leave the class, he motioned me to follow him. When he got to his office, he closed and locked the door. Somewhat shocked at his actions, I put a safe distance between us in case he tries to do anything around to face me, he walked closer and asked

"What is this?"

His phone screen shining straight at my face, showing the message that I've just sent : "I want to know what the question you posed yesterday meant. What am I suppose to remember?!" Not intimidated by his harshness at all, I said while deciding to make myself comfortable on his arm chair.

"I want to know what I am suppose to remember. I am sure that the question is about me, so don't go denying about it. I want to know, whether you are happy with it or not."

I ended off while flashing him a mocking smile. Seeing my persistence, he rubbed his forehead tiredly and plop down on his office chair. He look like he is having a hard time giving me an answer, my curiosity grew even more.

"What do you want to know about it? It is just a sentence I randomly thought of to make the moment more dramatic."

He lied, straight in my face. Annoyed at his obvious lie, I stood up and slam my hand on his table.

"Oh, that's such a convincing lie!"

Him giving up on trying to lie to me, he stood up and said

"Go home first, I'll tell you later when we go somewhere. I'll fetch you at your house at 6.30pm. Inform whoever you need to, I don't want any police report saying that you went missing."

Hesitant and unwillingness are clearly showing in his eyes. A pang of guilt washes over me for forcing him into something that will hurt him. But my determination and curiosity won over the tiny bit of guilt that I felt.

Upon reaching my house, I took a comforting shower and slack on my bed. For some reasons, I felt that something I won't like is going to happen, but I shrug it off and thought about where he will take me to. The time passed strangely fast and it's already 6.00pm. I started getting ready to go out. I untied my hair and let it cascade down my shoulders. Throwing on a casual outfit, I grabbed my jacket and bag and headed down to my living room to inform my brother about it while waiting for him to arrive. On the dot of 6.30pm, I heard a car right outside my house and the ringing of my doorbell happened next. I got up and opened the door, standing in front of me is probably the hottest guy on Earth. Hatake sensei removed the mask he always wearing in school and he is totally not what perfect is enough to describe. Wearing a dark gray long sleeved v-neck shirt and a normal pair of jeans, he flashed me a smile and asked if I am ready to go. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice not to stutter, I followed him to his car. To my surprise, he doesn't have a very fancy looking car like I thought he would. Yet at the same time, it's not those cars you see that look like they will break down any moment. It's shiny and silvery with a certain aura of elegance along with it. Getting to the passenger side, I reach out fir the door handle but Hatake sensei stopped me. He opened the door for me and I slid into the car murmuring my thanks to him.

The whole car ride is totally silent and neither of us spoke a word. The route that he is driving along is totally new to me but there is an odd familiarity to it somewhere in me. But the feeling isn't those warm fuzzy kind you feel when going back to your treehouse you built when you're a kid. It is those that you will dread. However, I didn't voice out my thoughts and went along wit him. When he finally came to a stop and parked his car, we are at a hospital.

"What are we here for?" I asked, my curiosity growing by the second.

"You'll know when we meet someone."

He said but his tone is no longer the aloof ones, but those that are stress. Following him quietly, my eyes darted around. It felt as if someone will come out of no where and stab me from my blind spot. After a minute of walking, he reached the door of a private ward. On the door stated the name '**Hatake Kazuto**'. Upon reading the name, it felt as if my world suddenly stopped and the name kept on echoing in my head. I wanted to tell Hatake sensei to not open the door but no noise came out and it was already too late. The last thing I know is Hatake sensei asking me if I remember the guy, and the face of him before the throbbing in my head attacked me, causing my vision to blur, losing my balance and falling into his arms.

* * *

Author's Note : Ah, this chapter is slightly longer than the ones I wrote before. So hopefully you all will enjoy it and hope its not too draggy. **Also, I need a name for the character 'me'. Do suggest some, and preferably full Japanese name :D** Do review on how I can improve and my mistakes so I can change :D Thank you :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note : Hello, Sorry for not updating for forever I'll try my best to update every now and then. I hope you enjoy this chapter despite it's dragginess. I know that this seems really ooc but argh Sorry . Pardon me for any grammatical mistakes, my grammar sucks, a lot.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi. I do wish that I do though .

* * *

My breathing became haggard and everything seems to be swirling around. Shutting my eyes, I tried to calm myself down but it is to no avail. Hatake Kazuto's face kept on flashing in my mind despite that I remember clearly that I have never met him before, right?

"Relax Nakito, nothing is going to happen, I'm here, relax."

Hatake sensei whispered soothingly into my ears as he wrapped his arms around me with my face buried into the crook of his neck. His warm hands patting lightly on my back, trying to calm me down. His soothing actions eventually managed to slow down my breathing and my rocket fast heart beat. I continued clutching onto the back of his shirt as I tried to control my emotions from going wild. What seems like hours is only minutes as I finally gain control of my emotions again. Completely embarrassed at my actions before, I dare not to face him as I can guarantee that my face is flushed red. His hand traveled up to my upper back and continued patting me.

"Are you okay now?"

His voice evident of worry. I nodded my head lightly. Much to my disappointment, he loosen his hold on me and brought the both of us up from where I had fallen down and dragged him along with. Facing the floor, I quickly brush my jeans off the dust and tried to avoid his worried gaze.

"Why did you bring me here? And erm, who is... He?" I queried hesitantly at the later part.

"Do you remember him?"

He replied, gesturing towards the bed. Not having the courage to look back at the man on the bed in case of another panic attack, I shook my head while still looking at the ground. Hatake sensei stepped forward towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders as a form of comfort for me.

"Hatake sensei, I... I don't -"

I began when he lead me towards the chair right beside the bed.

"Sh, it's okay. Also, it's Kakashi by the way."

He cut my protest off with the playful wink of his. Setting me down on the chair, he sat down before and look at me with a questioning gaze before asking, "you okay now? Ready to hear the not-so-happy fairytale?"

I draw in a deep breath and nodded my head. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"He is my younger brother, same age as you, 18 years old. A few years back or so, you and him were in a relationship. Bot -"

"Wait what?! How can I be in a relationship with someone I don't even remember seeing?"

I probed him halfway through his story. Rolling his eyes at me, he continued his story.

"Just listen and you'll know. Both of you went to a party one day organized by his friends. I'm not sure what happened there, but I heard that you ran out of the party; crying your eyes out with him chasing after you. And there, the accident happened. The mishap caused Kazuto to go into a coma."

"What happened to me then?!"

I asked again, despite the invasion of the killer headache coming slowly. _I wonder if I had a tumor in my head._

"Well, you went unconscious for a week or so. When you woke up, you didn't remember anything related to Kazuto. Absolutely nothing, including me. Soon, you moved away with your brother. I tried calling you up, but the line had been cut off. Your brother told me that you didn't remember anything, I didn't believe him at that time though. But when I came to this school, I then accepted that you really don't remember when I saw your look when you see me."

He ended off with a sad smile that silently broke my heart into pieces. Despite the incoming headache, I asked, my voice breaking halfway.

"Am... Am I the one who caused the accident? I'm sorry! I really... I don't know. I really didn't mean to. I don't remember any of this. I.. I'm so sorry. I really don -"

"No no. It's not your fault, no one is blaming you for anything."

He spoke with such a tender, loving voice.

"Come on, let's go get you some food, instead of being depress over here."

He stood up and gave me a helping hand. When we got to the door, I caught a glimpse of him casting a guilty look at his brother before turning around with a smile. We walked in silence through the hospital til the car park.

"Anything you would like to eat?"

Kakashi asked as he opened the door for me. I shook my head lightly as all I can think of right now is my lost memory.

"Don't think too much about it, your stomach is more important!"

"Don't you blame me? I mean, I caused your brother to be in a coma! A coma for goodness sake..."

"Nakito, if you are going to continue blaming yourself and starve the both of us, I really am going to blame you."

He joked with a fake stern voice. A smile broke out on my face as I cleared my mind of the troubles and dilemmas.

"Good, now let's go get some food and fill our poor stomach ~"

He cheered childishly as he starts up his car. The car ride isn't anything awkward, but it isn't exactly comfortable either. The both of us minding our own business as we go on. _Did he really not blame me for what happened to his brother? Or did he only said so because he didn't want to bother me or make me feel guilty. Argh! This is so frustrating. Why didn't I remember any of it! Seeing Kakashi should have brought back some memories! Even the tiniest bit will be remembered, but why didn't I remember anything at all!_ My mind continued searching for an answer to all the questions that I had in mind. The more I tried to dig for my memories, the more the headache seems to come. I tried to compose myself, and think back calmly without getting into a panic attack._ Haven't I spent all my life with my brother, living the normal of going to school and having fun with friends? When did all these even happen..._ All of a sudden, an image of Kakashi flashed in my mind, but it only lasted for a second. _He is smiling at me, ruffling up me hair. That moment looked so... So old and long ago._ I sat in silence as the surprise the image gave me lingered for awhile. That had happened before, he did ruffle my hair before. But it isn't the same as the one in my mind. It's not... Just when I thought that I should ask Kakashi more about the past, he broke the silence.

"There, we reached." He announced.

We are in the car park of a quite famous Ramen restaurant. We got to our tables in while and ordered our food excitedly. Frankly, the wait for the food doesn't seem that long due to Kakashi's constant teasing and our silly arguments. Since the food have not arrive, I excused myself to the washroom. Just when I turned a corner, I saw someone that I didn't exactly want to see. My school principal. I quickly turned back and rushed back to our table.

"Hatake sen – wait, I mean Kakashi! Our principal is here! If she saw us, we'll get into trouble! Let's just take away our food and eat somewhere else!"

I whispered urgently, afraid that we'll be noticed. Kakashi stared at me amusingly before he called for a waitress. "Can I request for a private dining area?" Kakashi asked while giving the waitress his charming smile. She immediately brought us to the dining area that Kakashi requested, but not without batting her long, fake eyelashes at him and giving me a death glare before walking away. When we are left alone, I scolded Kakashi playfully.

"You caused her to glare at me!"

I puffed out my chest and pouted. Chuckling at my immaturity, he apologized, insincerely.

"Aw, I'm so sorry that I'm too sexy that she is jealous of you dining with me."

Blushing slightly at his comment, I sigh in defeat as I decide to keep my mouth shut to prevent any chance for him to compliment himself more. Our food came shortly after and everything lapse into a comfortable silence with me sneaking small glances at him. Time flew past and we are soon done with our food. When Kakashi called for the bill, I immediately realized that I did not bring enough money with me. "Ah! I forgot to bring enough money out for dinner! I'l pay you back next time!" I apologized embarrassed. "It's my treat today, don't argue with me." Kakashi shushed me as he paid. We then went back to his car as he offered to send me home. The journey home seemed so short as he parked up in front of my porch in the blink of an eye. Coming over, he opened the door for me and help me out. "Bye, and have a good night." He bid and ruffled my hair. A warm sensation bubbled inside me, ignoring it, I mumbled my goodbye and head into my house. I turned back just in time to see him get into his car. I got straight to the bathroom and have a quick shower. Almost immediately when I fell on my bed, I'm drifting off to sleep with Kakashi's warm smile filling my mind.

* Kakashi's POV *

As soon as I got into my car and made sure Nakito got into her house safely, the smile that I've been wearing, fell off. Letting out a tired sigh, I started my car and drove back home, trying to focus on the road instead of the irritating question that I kept on asking myself since just now at the hospital. "Argh... I wonder if this is the correct decision to make..." I thought out loud, hoping that an answer will just come out. I just can't believe that I let her know all these so suddenly and recklessly. In a few minutes or so, I reach my house and took a comforting that I hope would wash away all my troubles. Plopping down on my bed, I tried to let myself be taken over by sleep. It's not long before that happened, but I still have my last train thought remained in my mind. "What would it be like... If I told you everything I've known..."

* * *

Author's Note : This chapter is kinda weird I guess? I tried making it seems believable but I guess I failed miserably . But oh well, hope you enjoy this sort! Do review on how I can improve! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note : This chapter is going get a bit off topic for a bit, but hopefully you'll like it. There are a lot of parts where I think my grammar have problems, but have no idea how to correct them. So forgive me for any mistakes made, and I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi . all I own is the plot, and ocs.

* * *

_Everything are swirling around, all thrown into the spiral except me. I stood there screaming and shouting for someone to come, but there is nothing I could hear. Silence engulfed every single particles in the room, leaving me shaking in terror. What's happening, why is everything so freaking messed up! I yelled, screamed and shouted, but nothing change. The spiral kept on going and soon I blacked out. _

_I stood alone in an unknown room. Looking around, I saw a girl about the age of 16 seated infront of a study table. She doesn't even seem to notce about my existence in her room. Confusion took over me as I walked towards the girl, wanting to know where exactly I am. Just a few steps away from her, a photograph that stood on the side table beside her bed caught my attention. In the photo, stood my brother and I. Perplexed and shocked at the sight, I whip around to face the girl. And my deduction is right, she looked exactly like me. Gathering my thoughts, I summed up. First spirals started eating up everything in my room, then ate me and then, I went back to the past to see myself in my presumably previous room? I then started for the younger me again, "Hey uhm, do you have a moment?" I asked, as politely as possible. However, she didn't answer, neither did she react, she doesn't even seem to have heard me. Peering over her shoulders, I see her writing a diary entry. My curiosity kicked in as I read what she wrote. Technically, this shouldn't be counted as peeping, since I am reading what I previously wrote... _

_'Dear Books of Thousands Secrets, _

_Guess what?! I'm going to a party with Kazuto today, I can't even wait! It seems like it will be really fun since most of my friends are going! I wonder if I'll make any new friends there , or will I get into an accident due to drunk driving! Hahah, not that it'll happen anyway. But... He isn't coming with us... It's strange how he gives me the sense of security instead of Kazuto, who is my boyfriend. Not only that, his place in my heart seems to be increasing while Kazuto's is... I shouldn't be feeling like this at all! It's wrong! I know that I have that tiny bit of liking towards him, but shouldn't Kazuto be my first priority over him? Argh, I wonder if I am in love with him. Gahh, this is so frustrating! Why can't liking someone much more simpler! Well, at least I think I like him. Or maybe even more than that. But Kazuto... I can't possibly just throw him aside and tell him I love him no more! Arghhh. I'll confess and own up today, I guess... How should I say? I like you, Ka - '_

_Just when I thought I can find out who I liked last time, the sudden ringing of alarm clock nearly blast my ears off and then, I was eaten by the sudden spirals again..._

Groaning, I found myself staring at my usual ceiling, from my wooden hard floor. Recalling my dream, I shot up and stare at my desk, as if expecting my past self to be there. _I wonder whose name is going to appear in that Book of Thousands Secret... _I grinned at the name I had given to my diary last time. Suddenly, my brother just barge through my door.

"I heard a crash coming from your room, what happened? Are you oka -"

Then, he erupted into fits of laughter...

"Oh my god, I can't believe you fell off your bed! How old are you?! Hahahah!"

I blush bright red, and shoo him out of my room as fast as possible. _It's not like falling off my bed have an age limitation... _I complained to myself and got ready for school.

_Gah, this is boring... _I grumbled as the boring lesson kept going on and on, non stop. I stared are the muscular back of Kakashi as he wrote something on the board. I leaned on the palm of my hands as I let myself drift off to an amazing wonderland that only existed in my mind. And apparently, the perfect teacher of mine, is standing right in front of me with a warm smile. _Hmm, I wonder why... Wait, standing in front of me?! _I look up absentmindedly and saw him staring down at me with that sexy smirk of his, visible due to his eyes. _Ehh?! _I snapped out of my trance immediately and realized that everyone's attentions is set on me. I stood up instantly, and a blush is present n my face.

"Sorry?"

I spoke in a questioning manner that had the class giggling at me.

"Thank you for day dreaming in my class. As a reward, you get detention after school today."

He mocked, leaving me dumbfounded at my place. _Ohh, I can use this chance to ask him about the dream I had earlier. _Proud of my genius plan, I averted my attention back to the class to prevent myself from daydreaming and become a laughing stock again today.

Everything went on smoothly without me embarrassing myself, and actually gaining some 'knowledge'. The bell soon went off signalling the end of school. I hurriedly packed my bag and got ready to go home. When i got to the class door, a hand stopped me by my shoulder. Then the realization struck me – I forgot about my detention.

"Now now, where do you think you are going?" Kakashi's voice sounded through my ears.

"Sorry! I forgot about the detention!" I apologized with my head down, trying to hide my blushing face from him.

"Aww, how can you forget about our personal time together?" He feigned a hurt look and voice. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and followed him to wherever he wants me to go to.

"Aren't we going to the detention hall?" I asked as he led us towards the route to the offices.

"Do you really think I said 'our personal time' for no reasons?"

"Ehh?! Then why can't I go home?"

"'Cause you day dream in my class?"

"And how does that link to the 'our personal time' thing?!"

By the time I finished my sentence, we already reached his office. Before the either of us can speak, footsteps are heard coming in our direction. In a matter of seconds, Kakashi had me pulled into his office with my back against the door. _And once again, I am stuck in this kind of position. _Kakashi took off his mask way too quickly, which kinda ruined my chance of escaping from his evil clutches. He leaned in closer which only left us centimeters apart before our lips touched. Eyes gazing at my lips, I turned away carefully as my face flushed.

"Kaka -"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna eat you."

With that, he stepped back and went to his desk.

"I'm just gonna need you sit down there, and do your own stuffs. I can't have students daydreaming in my class without getting 'detention'. So just stay here until detention hour is over."

Understanding his place as a teacher, I took a seat somewhere and brought out my phone. The room was relatively quiet with occasional noises from Kakashi flipping papers and him scripts. _He really does have the teacher look. _Feeling bored, I thought about the questions that I wanted to ask him.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?" He nodded his head, but didn't look up from the paper he is marking.

"Do you have any idea who I liked last time?"

This time, he looked up. Confusion about the question is written on his face but his eyes are masked with another emotion that I can't pin.

"You have a boyfriend which you already know."

"No other than him. I had a dream about my past self writing a diary entry before going to the party. And my past self was gonig to write out who she liked before my alarm clock goes off."

I explained, studying Kakashi's expression at the same time. His eyes widened for a second before returning to his cool composure.

"No. I heard anything like that from you before." He answered, somewhat hurriedly and went back to his papers. _It doesn't seem like he is wanting to talk about it._ Deciding to drop the question for now, I went back to my own business.

After that small little conversation, neither of us spoke a word. I have no idea how I endured the boring hours, Kakashi finally let me go home. Getting fed up with this unamusing 'detention', I packed up my bag hurriedly and head home.

I took a long shower, enjoying as the hot water collides onto my skin, releasing the tension in my muscles. I closed my eyes and shut off any troubles and let the hot steam envelopes my body. All my troubles seems to be washed away along with the fatigue as the water washes the bubbles off me, sending them in little streams down my back. When I'm finally done with the shower, I immediately went to every drawer and cabinet I have and rummage through them. _Where the heck will I put it?! _No matter how I turned my room upside-down, sideways or even diagonally, I can't seem to find the diary that I've seen myself written in my dream. _Ah! No wonder I can't find it, it's dream for goodness sake, it's fake. Even Kakashi said that he doesn't know about it, and he knows everything! So, it's fake._ Collapsing back on my bed in exhaustion, I let out a sigh of frustration. I tried to let my mind drift off to something else other than the stupid, fake dream that made me so tired. _It __**is**_ _fake, right? _The question suddenly cropped out in my mind. Sitting upright, I focused back on the dream, hoping to remember the memory of it. As usual and predictable, I can't even remember a fragment of my past memory. I headed downstairs and saw my brother lazing on the couch watching the television. _I'll ask him! _

"Hey hey. I need help from you." I began, a frown appear on his face as I interrupted his show.

"What do you want now?"

"Do you know where I keep my diaries?"

"Huh? What diaries?" He answered, his facial expression changed and nervousness seems to mask over his eyes. _Oh! He doesn't know that Kakashi told me everything. _

"I already know about the past. Kakashi told me." I stated honestly, hoping that he'll do the same thing back. As if being annoyed by my reply, he turn back to the television, completely ignoring me. Ticked off, I walked right in front of him, blocking his view of the show.

"Where did you keep them?" I demanded, staring right into his eyes hoping to pressurize him to let me know the answer. It took awhile before he answered, grudgingly.

"He took them." Was all he said before getting up from the couch and stomping into his room. A look of worry and guilt flashed in his eyes for a instance. _He? Who is 'he'? _Then it clicked. Hatake Kakashi.

Running straight up to my room, I grabbed my phone and dialed for his number. _No wonder you look different after I told you about my dream. How freaking much have you hide me from! _The line got connected and the more I wait for his answer, the more frustrated I get. _Answer your damn phone! _

"Hello?" He finally picked up.

"Hatake Kakashi, just how much do you know about me, and have not tell me?!" I screamed into the phone.

* * *

Author's Note : So yea, this is how the story goes for this chapter. I personally find the diary name cool. Heheh :b Okay hope you enjoy this and I'll try to post a better one next time? Byebye ~


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note : Hi, I'm super duper, extremely sorry for the late and irregular and sucky and unbelievably weird updates! I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. I had this chapter in my head for the longest time ever, so yea. Pardon me for any stupid grammar mistakes or any errors or whatever. My English is kinda... It may be somewhat off in the middle i guess, but I still hope you'll enjoy it! And yea, the I think long-awaited scene came, so byebye.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi. Only the plot and my ocs.

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean? I already told you everything that I know already."

He answered without a pinch of remorse of lying to me.

"I told my brother about my dream already. He told me that you took my diary. My diary."

I hollered into the phone, desperately wanting to get the truth of my mysterious past out of him.

"Look Nakito, I really have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know anything more about y -"

"Stop lying through your teeth! It's my past and I have all the rights in the world in the world to know about my goddamn past! I'm sure that my brother won't lie to me, why the heck did you take my diary?!"

Silence took over the phone call as neither of us spoke a word. It was then broken by a faint sigh coming from Kakashi.

"Let's just drop this topic, it won't make a big difference whether you know it or not anyway. Go get some rest, you have school tomorrow. Goodnight."

**Clack.** He hung up before I can even reply to him. _What is so difficult about telling me about my own past!_ I jabbed my hands on the my phone, calling him up again. Much to my dismay, or rather frustration, he had switched off his phone. _I'll definitely get the whole story out of him tomorrow!_ Furiously, I slammed my phone down on my desk, hopefully not breaking it, and went to sleep, cursing the hell out of Kakashi non-stop.

Ever since I woke up, got to school and listening to stupid lectures while the time is practically slowed down a couple hundred times, all I had in my head are two things. Number one, I want biology lesson, and the naked truth of my stupid, dramatic past. Why isn't the time passing like it normally does... Lying on my table, I found myself thinking back on the things that had happened in this short short first time I met Kakashi was only a few days ago, yet months of emotions seems to be building up on me. The lies and the truths, the pain and the joy, and hate and the love... For a split second, Kakashi's face flashed in my mind, ruining my train of thoughts._ Why would he want to take my diary, I mean diary is a personal thing isn't it?_

Spending my already limited brain cells, I kept on thinking up reasons on why he took it. That was until the familiar and long awaited bell rang throughout the school. _Biology lesson – here I come._ Skipping excitedly to my specified classroom, I set down my things and waited impatiently for him to arrive. Five minutes, ten minutes, and then fifteen minutes. _Of course he would be late, when is he ever not?_ Just as I assumed that he is going to be even later, I saw a figure walking towards my classroom through the windows._ So he is finally here..._ Anticipating his arrival, I let a smile crept onto my face. A man in his late fifties, bald head with a pot belly stride into the classroom before apologizing for his late arrival. Dumbfound at this unexpected sight, I frowned deeply at why Kakashi isn't here instead.

"I am the relief teacher of Hatake Kakashi sensei. He is absent from work today."

The teacher announced to the noisy class and it made the noise level even worse. A wave of different emotions bubbled within me. _Why isn't he here? What happened to him? Where did he go? Is he okay? No, wait, that's not the main point. Is he simply avoiding me so that he wouldn't have to tell me anything about my diary or my past?! Argh, why can't he just he just tell me and get over it?!_ And suddenly, a high pitched scream came from a classmate and everyone turned their attention to her. Ironed blond hair, blue contact lenses and tons of paint on her face – I bet she is one of Kakashi's oh-so-lovely fangirl.

"What happened to him? Is he sick? Injured? Is he okay?!" She yelled out, her face filled with the need for her irresistibly sexy teacher._ Tch, I bet she just want to seek for his attention._

"It seems like he got some personal situation to attend to..." The teacher replied offhandedly, not giving a damn about all the gossips about Kakashi from all the students. All the gossips about Kakashi got louder and more ridiculous, I can't help but listen to them.

"Is he on a date?"

"Nah, he probably just have some family problems!"

"How are you so sure, he can have a girlfriend that we don't know about."

"He won't, I believe him!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"How I wish I have his number..."

_Hah, I have his number and you don't ~_ I smirk to myself at the 'special gift' I had. However it's kind of unbelievable though, I thought he would be those kind of guy that gives his number to every lady he sees. _So... does it mean that I'm the only person in the class that actually has his number? Heheh._ A small giggle escaped my lips and I smiled dreamily at the sight of him in my mind. All of a sudden, a thunder roar sounded throughout the school, followed by the pitter patter of the pouring rain. Sigh, it's raining again...

"Hey Nakito!"

"Oh, it's you, hello."

"We haven't hang out in like, forever. Want to come over to my place for a movie?"

Contemplating for a moment, I agreed out of boredom since I had nothing else better to do anyway. The time in school passed fairly quickly with me dozing off in certain classes due to the boring lectures and the cool blowing wind. I head out the door to my locker to grab my stuffs after school. I fished out my phone and sent Kakashi a message 'Erm. Hi? Why aren't you in school today? Are you trying to avoid me?! Please reply asap. Thanks.' Jabbing the send button, I took my stuffs and head out of school.

"Nakito!" My friend called out. Turning around, I saw Hinako rushing towards me. "Nakito... You walk way too fast. We are taking my car to the mall first, need to get something." Nodding my head in approval, we got into her car and she drove towards our destination. The rain then got heavier as the droplets hits the windscreen, creating small splashes across. I let my eyes wander to the scenery zooming past, making everything look so fuzzy and distorted. However, a feeling of coldness seems to envelop all the joy that everyone seems to be enjoying. It's like all the joy are kept only to themselves and there are absolutely nothing for me to feel. The sudden realization of the emptiness left me staring blankly through the droplets dotted window.

"Hey, are you okay? You look unwell..." Hinako asked me, breaking my trance.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things..." I smiled at her, assuring her that I'm alright. She then went on and on about the things that she did during school break. I nodded occasionally, letting her know that I'm still listening to her, but in truth, none of it actually went into my head. It just feels like I am suddenly devoided of any emotions and everything feels so lifeless. When she stopped at a traffic light, I noticed a gray coloured moth struggling under the raging storm, seeking for shelter under a nearby tree. Despite its effort, it is nowhere near its goal. When it finally get a few inches high, a hard, freezing drop of rain will bring it down . No matter how hard it flap its wings, it never seems to get higher or anywhere nearer. Just when I thought that its gonna make it, it fell down along with the rain to the muddy ground. The car then drove off, and I never saw it flew up again. A life lost and everything still goes on. Laughter and cheers continued like nothing had happened._ Is life really this insignificant..?_ I continued my daze and watch the droplets flow down the windows and it wasn't long before we reach another stop.I realised that we were near the hospital that Kakashi's brother is at. When the green lights lit up and Hinako is about to drive off again, I saw a really familiar silhouette Suddenly, a horribly scary thought snapped into my mind.

" Hinako! Would you stop the car for a bit? I suddenly remembered that I have an appointment!" I made up a lie in that instance and asked.

"Huh?! I'll drive you there then, it's pouring right now!"

"Nevermind, it's okay, just let me off here!"

"Okay okay, be careful!"

"Thanks!"

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut and made my way where I saw him. My walk there turned into jogging, then running and no sooner, I was sprinting across the muddy pavements. I silently hoped that everything would be fine and nothing would happen. And as fast as my legs could bring me, I rushed towards wherever I saw the silhouette. Beads of droplets splashed onto every part of me and and the howling wind made the coldness even worse. I halted to a stop to make it in time for a turn, and I caught sight of him.

The pouring rain mystified the whole view. The empty back street of the hospital stood him leaning solemnly against the chilling concrete wall. His usually spiked up hair is now blowing around as the wind comes and go. The drops of rain fell onto his hair and as they bounces off into smaller droplets. Drenched form head to toe, he stood there without a care in the world. I walked towards him softly, wishing that he would not notice me. Just as I inched another step closer, he raised his head and face the dark sky that is looming over with his eyes tightly shut. His face cringed up in some unimaginable hurt as his clenched fist landed hard on the wall behind him. Red coloured the part of the wall and so is it dripping from his fist. Shocked, I ran towards him as quickly as possible, hoping to ease his pain. I couldn't stop in time and collided into him as he gave me a emotionless stare while he pushed me away with his uninjured hand. My heart thumped in anxiety, thousands of thoughts were rushing in and out of my mind. He looked straight at me and asked "What are you doing here? It's raining."

"Like you're one to say. You are soaking already! I'm here because I am -" _Wait no, I can't just straight out tell him that I am worried about him, that's why I got off my friend's car, rush all the way here just to check on you! I will just be confessing my love for him that way! Wait, what love?!_

"I am here because I want to know where the hell my diary is!" I demanded as harshly as I could while my heart and soul is practically overloading with concern for him. His cold demeanor faltered for a moment before he returned to his cool composure.

"I don't have it with me." He spoke as if it didn't even mattered. Fed up with his attitude for a second, I retorted back jarringly,"will you just stop lying?! If you haven't took my diary, I might have found out about Kazuto! I will be able to visit him and even raise the small chance of him waking up?! It's all because of you! Just stop hiding anything already! Do you really want another tragedy like this to happen again?!" The moment I finished my rant, I instantly regretted it. His eyes widened and a droplet fell from his eyes and he immediately turned away from me. The rain continue to fall relentlessly onto his face and roll off. **_He cried..?_**

"What hap -"

"He passed away this morning."

"Huh? You mean Kazuto, he..." I stop myself from finishing the hurtful sentence.

It feel as if someone punched all the oxygen out of me and I am left with the inability to speak. We stood there in silence for what seems like eternity before I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry..." was all I could say.

The rain got quieter and no more words are exchanged between us. It's like the whole world fell silent upon hearing the news.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

I look up ahead at the source of the noise. The sight was burnt into my mind as Kakashi faces downwards with his back hunched slightly and his fist is clenched til his knuckles turned white while blood flows down limitlessly. What unthinkable is that Kakashi is shaking ever so slightly and a soft and quiet cry could be heard. I walk towards him without any idea on what to do, and put my arms around him. I have absolutely no idea what I was doing and why I am doing it. All I know is that it feels so right, I never wanted to let go. He unclenched his fist and wrapped his uninjured hand around me. Who knows after how long, we finally let go of each other. The warmth of his touched still lingered around as I turned away. "I hope you're better, I need to go. By -" Before I finished my sentence, he had me pulled around to him and his soft, sweet lips fell upon mine.

* * *

Author's Note : Hi. Hope you enjoy this? I personally think it's not so bad. Heheh. Byebye, let me know how I can improveeeeee ~~


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, I sincerely apologize, -bows-. I know this chapter took like 2 whole months? Yes, I'm sorry if you don't know. I've been procrastinating a little bit this time, no excuses. Okay maybe not a little :/ Please enjoy the chapter! Thank you / Pardon me for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi TT_TT

* * *

My eyes snapped wide open after feeling his lips on mine. I didn't pull away, neither did I deepened it. I just stood there, under the raging storm that seem soundless due the sense of belonging I felt. It feels so right, so amazing. _But it's wrong. _I snapped out of my reverie and jolted back away from him. _What am I doing?! _I stared right into his eyes, hoping to peer through into soul, wanting to know his thoughts and wishing to understand his emotions. But all I could see is an empty, endless pit.

"Nakito – " Kakashi finally opened up to say something. _No. I don't want to know! I don't want to hear! Stop! _I stepped back again, and started running away. I don't know why I did, it just happened. And I didn't want to stop either. It seems like it was the right choice no matter how wrong it may look like. _Just like that kiss. _

There wasn't any footsteps coming behind me, he isn't going to stop me, he isn't. He shouldn't. It's wrong, everything is. I saw a cab coming and hailed for it. I don't know when I started crying, the moment I closed the door and looked out the window through my blurry sight was Kakashi's silhouette still under the rain. The drive to my house was rather quiet, excluding the sobs that broke out every chance it has. The driver's silence was appreciated as I never felt this broken in my life before. _At least I don't think I did. _I'm clueless about my past, my emotions and even my feelings for certain people. It's like I don't even know who I am anymore.

I paid up for my cab fare and stumbled out of the backseat. I got into my house, only to meet the unwanted loneliness. _I need to buck up; this isn't the end of the world. _I repeated in my head endlessly as I head for a shower which I hope could calm my nerves. I stood in the steamy bathroom after I am done with my shower long ago. I just didn't want to get out, face the depressing weather and situation. All I wanted was for time to rewind, take a pleasant walk in the park under the sunshine and witness the beauty of nature. The imagining of such beautiful images didn't help to sweep the agony away, not even a little bit. Tears started streaming down again before I could stop it. I held myself in my own arms as I continued to stand under the heated shower even though the warmth has long since seeped into the air.

I don't know how long passed, I've long forgotten when I got out of the shower and why am I even sitting in front of the television watching Spongebob. The cartoon that usually had my laughter, my smile and my silliness coming together had lost its 'powers'. The sound coming from the television just seems to bounce of the wall and disappear. I hate this feeling…

_The despair that I can do nothing about…_

It doesn't seem long before the front door was unlocked and my brother walked in.

"Oh Nakito! Home so early?" My brother greeted with a smile on his face despite the depressing weather.

"Mhmhmm." I simply nodded without casting him a glance and continue staring at the television.

Apparently my brother sensed that something is wrong and came towards me after setting his bag down.

"Nakito? Are you okay? You look so… distant… Did something hap – Eh?! Why are you crying?!" My brother shouted right next to my ear.

I reached up to my face and wipe the uncontrollable tears away, but they just came down nonstop. My sniffles turned into louder sobs when my brother pulled me into his arms and tried fruitlessly to pacify his bawling sister. My cries filled the house even louder until my chest ached and my throat was raw while I continued clutching him tightly, never wanting to let go. My wails didn't let up anytime soon. And who knows how long it actually took, my bawls eventually ceased to soft whimpers as exhaustion took over. _Gosh, I wonder why I had acted that way… _

"Nii-san… I'm sor –"

"Shh, don't apologize. Just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be your support, your brother."

My brother's gentle voice soothed out so much of my troubles, freed me from some sort of restrain and sadness. When I finally loosen my hold on him, he immediately stood up. _Huh, I guess I somehow had bothered him a bit too much. _Without any notice, my brother suddenly lifted me up from the couch and into his arms.

"I'll take over his role of price charming for now, get some rest. And, shut up."

_Ah, he knew. _I let my eyes flutter close and leaned against my brother. At least for now, I will shut my mouth, my mind and hopefully my heart too. My brother started humming softly as he saw me closing my eyes as I sniffed back my last tear. Normally I would have die of embarrassment being carried by my brother. But somehow, it doesn't seem like such an embarrassing thing now.

Even though he may not have the best voice or superb talent in humming, but it managed to calm me down and draw me into a peaceful slumber like how a lullaby would to a baby. And before I know it, I fell asleep with a comforting whisper of 'sweet dreams'.

* * *

_"Hahah! Kazuto! I'm so excited ~ It has been so long since I've went to a party! I can't wait!"_

_"Yeah, I know. It's hard getting you out from your brother. Adding on, with my brother's constant reminder of being safe is kind of getting me irritated already!"_

_"That's cause he is worried 'bout you! Never mind that, hurry up to the car, I'm done already!"_

_"Yes madam!"_

_I rushed Kazuto out of my house as I hopped around trying to get my feet to fit into my shoes. Grabbing my bag, I also ran out of my house and straight into Kazuto's car. _

_"Now, now my princess, chill out. It's not like you haven't been to a party before!"_

_"Can't blame me, who the in the world wouldn't be excited for a party! Additional bonus, most my friends are going too!"_

_Kazuto gave me an ignorant shrug and started up his car. The truth is, I find myself to be such a fake; I don't even feel that excited at all. I do like parties, I do like my friends, but he isn't coming along with us today... He shouldn't really matter that much, but he is just constantly stuck in my mind. Who cares, I'll just have fun and he would automatically be out of my mind. And with that, I set my mood right for the party. _

_"Nakito, we're almost there, ready?" Kazuto asked with excitement and gave that particularly cheerful grin that made me fall in love with him. I nodded my head and gave him my best smile while trying to push that certain someone out of my thoughts. In the first place, why would I like him? He is so different from Kazuto… Kazuto is reckless, rowdy, idealistic, cute and all. But he, on the other hand, is well somewhat meticulous, gentle I guess, practical, and maybe I don't know. Gahhh, I don't want to think! And as if someone heard me, Kazuto cheered, breaking me from my thoughts._

_"And we're here!" Kazuto jumped out of the car, followed by me. Here we go! I lifted my lips into a smile in walked into the party house right beside Kazuto. The music is booming around the whole house and drunkards can be seen. Heh, this party seems wild. Friends came and greeted us with drinks, but due to my age and being the good girl I am, I refused the drink and went straight to the dance floor. Kazuto and I got separated in the sea of people, oh well. Music surge through my body and almost instinctively, I move and dance along with the music. _

_Quite some amount of songs went by and I tire myself out. Pushing my way through the dancing mass, I head to the kitchen for a breather. Getting myself a cold cup of water, I gulped it down and decide on what to do. Probably I should go look for Kazuto. I refilled my cup and was about to walk around when a group of my friends spotted me and started up a chat. The chat itself didn't take up much time and soon I was free to explore this wild mess. Walking around the house, I decided to go out to the veranda halfway due to the hot temperature. _

_"Mmm…" _

_Eh? What was that? I turned to my left and my cup went from my hand, to the floor, crashed. I'm pretty sure my heart too. I probably didn't have any rights to be a bitch about it, to get angry over it or even cry about. But I still did. My eyes welled up instantly and my leg sprung into movement. I can still hear the booming music behind me along with the shouts of my name and murmurs from everyone. _

_"Nakito! Wait!" _

_He's not drunk. He is absolutely aware of what he is doing! He… Gosh, he..! Someone suddenly grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around. I was shaking with anger and betrayal. _

_"We're over." _

_I muttered out, glaring straight into his eyes with my blurred up vision. Whack! I stumbled to my sides and nearly fall to the ground if not for the street light for me to hold on to as a burning sensation hit my cheek. He actually… My legs gave out from the sprinting I've done. Instead of falling, Kazuto gripped my forearm tightly and pull me along with him. I didn't even have the energy or the will to counteract against his actions. I merely stumbled and nearly fall ever so frequently due to his fast strides. _

_After a while, I spotted Kazuto's car in sight. Abruptly, I was shoved into his car's passenger seat roughly. He got into his seat within seconds and he started up the car. Through the windows, crowds from the party can still be seen casting us a curious gaze. The car was zooming past buildings and other vehicles so quickly that is almost look surreal. I mustered up my voice again and spoke up._

_"We're over. Stop the car." My voice came out firmly as I wanted but I'm not even sure if I can do that again. _

_"You're not one to command me!" He took his eyes off the street and glared towards me. "You are not to break up with me! I have every right to deny this break up! You're my girlfriend, and only mine! It's not like I cheated on you, I merely kissed a girl. What else?!" _

_My dissipated anger swell once again as I took in whatever he has said. Merely kissed a girl?! What bullshit is this?!_

_"I don't see why I can't break up with you. I may not have every right in the world, but I surely got a reason to do so! How is having a woman up on your waist, your hands up her ass and making out while you have a goddamn girlfriend not called cheating?! Bullshit!" _

_Even I am shock at what came out of my mouth, but I certainly didn't feel any trace of regrets, only any stinging pain on my cheek. Kazuto's hands left the steering wheel with his eyes. And boom we went. _

_The car swerves right and left. A truck that was coming towards us skidded to a stop and collided into us. I'm not even sure what happened, I can feel blood pooling from my body but I can't feel any pain. All I felt was the regrets that I should have felt just now and the tearing of my throat as I screamed, because right opposite of me is Kazuto's face dyed red; blood red._

* * *

I jolted up from my bed screaming and cold sweat dripped down my forehead. _What the heck was that…? _I held my head in my hands as headaches invaded it along with dizziness. Memories with Kazuto flooded my mind. The happy ones, the romantic ones, unpleasant ones… I don't know if it's a good thing or not, my memories with Kakashi never once appeared. It's like my brain wanted me to only think about Kazuto, feel guilty about Kazuto and every other thing else related to Kazuto.

And then it clicked. He, who is meticulous, gentle, sweet and loving in his own way. He is Kakashi. Everything suddenly all made sense, why he is guilty to his brother, why I have this special sense of security around him, more importantly, why he did that.

I took hold of my phone and press his number on the keypad hesitantly. _Do I really want to know? _My thumb neared the call button, however, another memory present itself in my mind. The memory when Kazuto asked me out. I removed my thumb from it's placement and went for the lock button, but instead...

_Ring! _My phone rang out loud in my hands.

* * *

Author's Note: Okaaay. I bet most, or all of you knew that her past-self had a crush on Kakashi right? XD This chapter is kinda tough, but fun to write I guess. Drama, drama and drama, boring isn't it :/ For my readers, happy or bad, decide yourself,** this story is coming to end in 1 or 2 more chapters.** So yea. Look forward to it? Thank you! Hoped you enjoy? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: OH HI GUYS. I APOLOGISE FOR MY LATE UPDATES. THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter, it is particularly difficult to write in the middle, thus, I AM SORRY FOR THE STUPIDITY IN IT TT_TT Please enjoy and pardon my mistakes in it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi _

* * *

_Bzzzz! _My phone vibrated along with my ringtone incessantly in my hands as the caller ID shows up as Unknown. Reluctantly, I swiped my thumb across the screen and picked up the call. _Please don't let it be Kakashi, please don't let it be Kakashi! _I chanted in my repeatedly as I slowly put my phone to my ear.

"Nakito! What took you so long to pick up? Were you still asleep when I called?"

_Oh, it's just my brother. Okay, that really kind of scared the hell out of me. _

"Heheh, yea I was asleep. Why is your caller ID unknown?" I let out a small chuckle upon hearing his voice, remembering his brotherly actions of yesterday.

"My phone died so I'm using the public phone to call you right now. But whatever, that's not the purpose of this phone call. I called your school this morning and alerted the office that you won't be attending school today."

"Huh? Why did you do that?"

"This morning when I check on you, you are having a fever, a really bad one."

I brought my phone away from my ear and looked at the time. _11.55 am. I totally didn't realize that I've missed school. _

"Oh, that kind of explains the headache. Nii-san…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for yesterday…" My face heated up slightly as I heard his chuckle over the phone.

"That's what big brothers are for! Go get some rest, I'm going off."

"Okay, bye."

_Click. _I hung up the phone and got out of bed. _I'll probably be going to biology class if I were in school… Biology… _I shook my head trying to get my preoccupied mind to think of something else, something else other than him.

After my usual morning routine, I plopped down on the sofa having a nice hot plate of pancakes. Yesterday's event all seem to go away, including the negativity. _I guess when you let loose a bit; things will change for the better! _The mission of cheering myself up was a huge success.

Missing school for a day sets my pace right. But yet it's kind of addictive at the same time. I just want to lie at home in my pyjamas all day and slack my life off like this. No troubles to face, no hardships so overcome, no Kakashi to mess up my heart… _Argh, why did I think of him again… _I lay back on the couch and let my arm cover my eye as I let myself dream of all the amazing things that I wish could happen.

_If only dreams and wishes do come true… How wonderful would it be if all this hadn't had the chance to happen? Is that truly what I want..? A doubt crept into my mind. Would I rather not have met Kakashi..? Another doubt came. _I shut my eyes tighter as I tried to drive the thoughts invading my wonderland. _Would I be happier without knowing my past? No, bad brain, stop the doubts! Wait, I'm actually talking to myself in my mind, what the heck? _I opened up my eyes again as I process what I doubted.

"Without him, I'll be saved from so much misery. Of course it'll be better for all this not to happen!" I muttered to myself, agitated. I once again let my eyes close and think back on all the simple things that made me happy. My lips unknowingly curve into a small smile as my imagination goes on the wild but amazing journey.

_Would it really have been better if you hadn't fall for him? _

I shot up from my couch as that specific thought entered and leave my mind almost instantly. Before I can process anymore of my own thought, I felt my phone vibrating to. _It's probably Hinako calling to bitch about me for not attending school today. _Lazily, I reached over to my phone and sliding across the screen without checking.

"Hinak –"

"Nakito, it's me. Why aren't you in school today?" Kakashi's voice sounded from my phone and resonated into my being itself. _Why did he call? Why?! _I brought my phone away and was about to end the call when I heard his voice again.

"Nakito, wait. Don't hang up." He choked out the words.

"What is it..?" I held the phone once against to my ear and listened to what he has to say. Part of me wanted to hear his voice for as long as possible, yet another part of me urges to end the call.

"Are you… okay?" The uncertainty in his voice can be heard. _What is it that he wants..? Sigh…_

"Yea, I'm fine. Is that it?" I replied impatiently, wanting to know the purpose of this call.

"Are you home with your brother?"

"No, he went out in the morning for work."

"Okay… See you."

_Click. _He hung up. _Oh well, who cares. _I shook my mind off him and turned on the television watching whatever is on. Laughing while watching the television is probably what I really wish could happen yesterday. But since it's already over, forget it. I took my thermometer from the drawer below the coffee table and took my temperature.

I heard a car park right outside my house followed by my doorbell. _Ding dong! _I shot my head towards the direction of the door. _Who could it be? Ah! Nii-san must have forgotten something and came home to take. _Not bothered to my hair and clothing, I went and opened the door.

"Nii-san, what are you doing home so early? Forgot something?" I questioned without even casting him a glance.

"Nii-san..?" A totally different voice came from the doorway. Kakashi stood right there, hiding his amusement. _Hehhhh?! _I stepped back in shock as his tall figure towered over me.

"W – why – why are you here?!" I almost screamed as I stare at him, slowly backing away. _What? Why?! _Nonchalantly, he took off his mask and waltz off, right into my house. _Wait, this is a dream! _I pinched my cheeks, wishing to wake up and none of this has happened.

"Owowow!" I murmured lightly as I closed the door, glaring at the figure that is leisurely lounging on my couch, in my house.

"Don't be stupid, this isn't a dream. How's your fever?"

"Wh – what stupid?! I'm totally fine, absolutely fine. Now, why are you here?! You're supposed to be in school, working!"

"Ehh, how disappointing. And I was all worried about you, thinking that you'll be in bed feeling really sick and I can be your medicine. " He winked at me playfully as he let out a chuckle. Even without a mirror, I can tell that my face is definitely flushed red up to my ears.

"St – stop screwing around! What are you here for?!" I demanded from him as I tried my best to cover up my flushing face and sound angry fierce at the same time. And I'm sure it didn't work at all, and _why am I stuttering?! _

"I requested emergency leave from the office as soon as I heard about you. To my surprise, you're perfectly fine in your pyjamas and bedhead." He looked away from me, stifling his laughter. It was then then I realized. _Shit, I didn't change cause I thought it was my brother! _

"Gah! Oh my god!" I covered my face and scream. Immediately, I turned on my heels and ran to my room. Behind me, I can hear his laughter and footstep as I ran like a mad woman. I slammed open my bedroom's door and as quickly as possible, I tried to close it. Very much to my dismay, Kakashi's hand shot out against my poor door, stopping me from closing it.

"Wow, for someone who is sick, you're pretty energetic." He taunted before pushing his way into my room effortlessly. Knowing that arguing with him is just a waste of time; I brought my comb to my messy hair and tried to detangle them. Kakashi only sat on my bed, studying me like I'm some sort of specimen. Silence, silence, and only silence. _Okay, this is getting kind of awkward. _Figuring that this awkward silence has to stop, I opened my mouth.

"Hey, really, what are you doing here for?" I asked impatiently.

"To talk about yesterday." He answered as he looked solemnly down at the floor. A flashback of the events yesterday occurred in my mind, and automatically, a blush came back on my face. I kept my mouth shut and faced away from him. The light mood just now was instantly replaced by the tension and awkwardness.

"But before I actually go on about anything, I want to know something. Do you know… who that guy is in your diary?" His questioned startled me as I sat upright and my blush darkened considerably.

"Ah, okay. Got it." Silence settled between us again as neither of us spoke a word or looked at each other. _Should I tell him about my dream? But it's so embarrassing! _While cracking my brain to think of whether I should tell him or not, he suddenly spoke softly, he almost sounded scared.

"Do you, by any chance remember Kazuto and your feelings for him?"

Okay, that question just surprised the hell out of me. But I really have absolutely no idea. I mean I do remember Kazuto, but…

"I don't know… I remembered Kazuto, and that day. Through a dream of course, but as stupid as it sounds, I know the emotions going through that time. The excitement, the guilt and the sadness." I blurted them out without thinking thoroughly. The look on Kakashi's face looked somewhat relieved but with a hint of remorse. He returned his gaze back on me, and looked at me with a questioning look, as if expecting me to say more. _Ah! He asked about my feelings… _

"I – I don't know." I muttered out softly avoiding his watchful eyes. It's like his gaze can look into my mind and know what I'm thinking of. Silence settled between us again but his eyes never left me. _As much as I think I like him, I can't. He is Kazuto's brother! Not only that, he is a teacher too. This can never work out. Even if it did, what kind of guilt would there be in for me. I don't want to become more of a terrible person than I am now! This is all wrong! _

My thoughts went on and on as my face frowned up unknowingly. Without notice, a sudden dizziness and headache shot through my head. Before I can even clutch my head and wring in pain, a pair of hands got hold of my arm and pulled me up from my chair. My eyes shot open .I am met with the black cloth of Kakashi's attire pressed lightly to my face and one of his arm on my lower while the other held the back my head gently, stroking my hair.

"Nakito, forget that I'm his brother. Forget that I'm your teacher. Forget everything that you thought will never work out." His concerned voice sent my worries miles and miles away, but guilt remains, and built up. _No, this is never going to work. No! _I raised my hands and pushed him away, only to have him holding me tighter. _No. No. No! _I put more force into my push, finally getting out of his hold. Somewhere during this ridiculous situation, tears started pouring out without control.

"No! This is wrong… Absolutely wrong! Even if you weren't his brother, even if you weren't my teacher, t – this just won't work! You can remove your statuses but – but you can never remove this goddamn guilt!" I scream out my words as I crouch down on the floor, burying my head into my hands. My whole body convulse as sobs escapes from me despite that I attempted to stop them. _Why is it like this... _

"Who said that I'm gonna remove it? " I heard the soft melody of his over my cries. He crouched along with me and once again took me into his arms.

"I'm simply gonna shoulder it with you." His words struck me hard. I clung onto the back of his shirt, crying harder than ever.

"So, remember to leave a place in your heart…" He moved away slightly, just enough to look at my tear stained face. Wiping my tears away, he looks at me, smiling.

_"So that you'll have a place to keep my love for you."_

Those words left his slight parted lips while looking at me. My heart probably stopped beating as I tried to think logically. But before I can even set my mind straight, he messed my thoughts all over again. The pleasant feeling of his lips reconnected with me once more.

This time, it's really a kiss. One that is magically, blissful.

* * *

He pulled away, looking at me with a genuinely, happy smiling face. Instinctively, I looked away from him as a blush rose up. A chuckle came out from him as he brought our foreheads together.

"So it's a deal?" He asked cheekily. _Huh? What deal..? _

_"So, remember to leave a place in your heart… So that you'll have a place to keep my love for you." _

His words repeated itself in my head as my blush worsens considerably, but thankfully, I managed a small nod. Another laugh escapes from him as we both sat in my room, warm rays of light from the setting sun shone through my window. It seems like from now on, another day will tell another story of us.

* * *

Author's Note: OKAY HI. This is gonna be a draggy and stupid author's note. I have finally reached the end of my first fanfic ever. I wouldn't lie and say that I am sad and don't want it to end, because I am actually relieved that I managed to end it. 'Cause having to constantly feeling guilty for my readers is really sjdgjiskkbdfadfa. As much as I may be happy, there's some weird feelings to end it. _Omg I sound so retarded._

I sincerely thank all my readers out there that have been tolerating my slow updates, tolerating all my mistakes in this story, tolerating every shit I gave you. Really, thank you for staying with my story. Every favorite, follow and review means a lot to me, and it is them that kept me updating this. Thank you 3

_Okay I probably made myself an idiot. Erm, I will mark this story as Complete, but I will be writing a epilogue for this story. It will be published as another story, so yea. Thank you once again!_


	10. Author's Note

Hello there ^^

I know that I haven't posted the epilogue for Another day, another story yet, but I'm currently working on it. It will be uploaded hopefully latest by next weekend :/

Soooooo, in the meantime while I already have the outline for the story, I wanna know what you all precious readers wants to see in the epilogue ~ Like what kind of fluff? Suggestions please? Cause I have absolutely no idea what fluffy contents to put into it. Thus, every suggestion or review or something will be taken into consideration ^^

And yea, since some of you may be reading this time wasting note of mine, **_IM GOING TO REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS HERE :D_**I've been wanting to reply to all of you for a long time, but idk how. So yea.

* * *

**To inuyasha girl: **I'm really really happy that you like my story and trust me, your review has kept me going until I have finally completed this story of mine. YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT IS MY MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OF MINE 3 Thank you 3

**To Quoted: **Ahhh ~ I'm so glad that you're actually happy to find this story of mine :'D There are so many better stories out there and IM REALY GLAD THAT YOU ARE HAPPY TO FIND MINE. THANK YOU 3

**To princesaangelbebe: **Ohmygawd your review totally struck me somehow ._. I don't want to make him die but thats the only plot I can think of TT_TT And IM SO HURT TO MAKE KAKASHI SO SAD AHHH TT_TT anyways -sniff-, thank you for looking forward to my updates 3 It means so much 3

**To foooo: **Gomen I suck at kisses. But yes, I will read more descriptive kisses and smut scenes :) to improve my own writing! I shall write moreeee kiss scenes if I am able to! I WILL :D Thank you so much for even considering my story good 3 Thank youuuu 3

**To AnimexXxLuvver: **AHHH THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS -shys away /- I actually thought that this story is really cliché and normal and nothing much but omg thank you for thinking that my story is great 3 Thank you!

**To JessicaJade: **Gahhh I'm glad that you liked my way of ending the story / I was so afraid of making Kakashi too ooc TT_TT Ikr, my grammar mistakes must have turned off alot of you, my english standard is way below average. But I will try my best to improve and correct my mistakes! Heheh, I was worried of putting in too much details but thank you for your review! I'll try my best to include more details in my following stories and chapters and definitely the epilogue too! FLUFF IS A MUST FOR THEM AHAHAH 3 Thank you for your review 333

**To DMCP: **Yeap I will post a note in this story when the epilogue is out! Thank you for looking to it, it means alot to me to have someone looking forward to my stories 3 I'm sorry if this update for author's note gave you false hope on the epilogue / I will try my best to put it up as soon as possible! Thank you for your review dear 3

**To everyone that have favorite or followed this story of mine, thank you all so much ~ I wanted to thank you all one by one in this post too, but I'm scared that it will make you uncomfortable since favoriting / following a story doesn't reveal who you are. So yea ._. But really, thank you 3**

* * *

Ahhh I'm done ~ If any of you feel uncomfortable about me posting this, feel free to send me a private message or smth and I'll take it out! Sorry if this made you feel uncomfortable Gomennn

Okay this is the end of my author's note, byebye and see you next time? O_O


	11. Author's Note 2

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS !**

Okay, I'm sorry for being a lying piece of shit. I told you that I would update last week, but my keyboard kinda commit suicide. And blah blah blah, things happen. Okay I should cut the chase, I'm sorry for delaying the update and posting of the Epilogue. But now... **It is completed ~! **

I've posted it already, and the title if called One last thought. And no, it's not sad or anything if you're wondering.

s/9584980/1/One-last-thought here is the link so yea.

I hope you all have fun reading it and hopefully forgive me for my delayed updates.

**BYEBYE MY DEAR READERS !**


End file.
